Doors
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: You know those days where you have bad feelings? Whether it be paranoia or just anxiety? Usually you ignore them right? Well I did, but that's where it went wrong. Based off a short story that I don't own, just wrote a different version of. Just a short, awful story, because I didn't feel like writing awesomely.


You know those days where you have bad feelings? Whether it be paranoia or just anxiety? Usually you ignore them right? Well I did, but that's where it went wrong.

I had the feeling during practice, but I decided to ignore it. After all, what did I know? I had bad feelings a lot, and it just turned out to be worry or something.

Soon enough practice ended, and I began walking home with a light blue haired kid named Kuroko Tetsuya. Boy, do I love him. He loves me too, and he treats me kindly. I hope to grow old with him, though I know Kuroko will probably live on even as I die.

Kuroko protects me, so I protect him too, in return. I would do anything for him.

The walk home was quiet, as it always was. Kuroko didn't speak to me, so I never responded. It was normal, but the bad feeling didn't go away. I wish it would go away. Maybe I'm just tense?

Kuroko didn't seem to notice, which I'm glad for. I don't want him to worry over such silly feelings.

We soon walked home, Kuroko opening the door for me. I walked in just as he was taking off his shoes and jacket. I kicked the door closed, looking around.

The ace of Touou, Aomine, along with the scary captain of Rakuzan, Akashi, were staying over for the night. Kuroko invited them over, which I was unsure why, but I didn't mind. Whatever made him happy.

"Tetsuya," I heard Akashi greet Kuroko. "Welcome home. I made some dinner."

"Ah, you sound like a wife, Akashi-kun." I heard Kuroko replied, and soon I heard Aomine grumble.

"Only Tetsu will be able to say that without being killed." He said, and Akashi just glared at him, before smiling to Kuroko. "Let's go eat. You too." Akashi said, looking at me.

I immediately followed them when they headed to the kitchen, and soon Aomine came too. Soon we were all seated in the living room, where I sat on the floor. Kuroko convinced Akashi to give me a little steak, which I was so happy for.

But the bad feeling wouldn't go away. I was happy, but deep down, the bad feeling was still there. Why?

After eating, Aomine took my plate and began to do the dishes. He wouldn't ever do them, but I heard that Akashi ordered him to. Well, I'm glad Kuroko didn't have to do them, even with guests here.

Eventually Akashi convinced Kuroko to watch a movie, to which he finally agreed with. Akashi put in a random horror movie, and all three of us sat on the couch. I snuggled with Kuroko like I always did when we sat on the couch. He held me close, idly patting my head once in a while whenever a scary part came on.

But the feeling wasn't going away. Nothing I did would make it go! It was starting to scare me.

Even the movie wasn't enough, but soon, it was time for bed.

It was dark outside when the movie finished, and when I looked at the clock, it was an hour before midnight. Wow, they stayed up late. I'm glad it wasn't a school night. Kuroko said that Akashi and Aomine could sleep downstairs, and that him and me could sleep in his room like we always did.

I live with him, of course, and we sleep together most the time. Though when he doesn't want to share the bed, I'll sleep on the floor or on the couch. For some reason, I was glad I was sleeping with him tonight. But the bad feeling just grew.

Kuroko walked up the stairs as Aomine and Akashi got their blankets. I followed Kuroko, taking my time up the steps. He walked into his room, and I followed.

He was getting dressed to go to bed, so I kicked the door closed again. He looked over at me and smiled, but said nothing. Kuroko flopped onto his bed, and I moved in along side him.

He patted my head once more, before covering himself with a blanket. "Good night." He said, before falling asleep. I just simply laid close beside him, closing my eyes.

I don't know if I fell asleep. I think I did, because I felt tired and it was darker out. Though I heard a noise from downstairs, and I sat up. I stretched my limbs carefully, not wanting to hit or wake Kuroko.

Though more noises were made, sounding like footsteps. Was Aomine trying to find Kuroko? The footsteps were heavy..

I gently nudged Kuroko, and he woke up instantly. He sat up, looking around. The noise had stopped once he woke up. He then looked at me, tilting his head. "What is it? You don't normally wake me up." He said, but as soon as he finished, a shout was heard from downstairs.

Kuroko got off the bed immediately, as did I. He opened the door quietly, walking out silently. I followed, trying to be quiet. Kuroko slowly went downstairs, and I don't know if he noticed, but there were... bloody shoe prints on the steps. Plus the smell of blood was getting stronger the more they walked downstairs.

Once we made it down, I saw Kuroko freeze. In the living room was Aomine and Akashi;

Completely dead and lifeless.

Akashi looked normal, like he was sleeping, except his eyes were open, and his throat was slit. Blood still leaked from his neck, but he was beyond save able.

Aomine on the other hand looked like he had the chance to struggle. He had multiple cuts and stabs on his body, all oozing blood. He must have been the one that shouted, since Akashi didn't have the chance. Though he looked like he was just barley breathing, he might have a chance!

Kuroko shook his head, forcing himself to come out of his trance. He then ran, trying to go into the kitchen where a phone was. I watched in shock as someone came up behind him, grasping his short light blue hair.

Kuroko cried out, which made me run over to the man. I tried tugging Kuroko away from him, but he didn't even glance at me.

Soon Kuroko was thrown to the ground, crying out again. The man walked over, kicking Kuroko once in the head, making him unconscious immediately.

I watched in horror as Kuroko was picked up, the man slumping him over his shoulder. He began walking away, but then stopped and looked at me. He walked back over, and patted my head. "Good boy."

He then stood up, walking away. I tried following, but he shut the door in my face. I fell back, scrambling away when I almost landed on Akashi's dead body.

I scratched at the door, trying to open it. Who knew what was going to happen to Kuroko...

If only I could open doors! Stupid paws...

When I heard coughing, I immediately ran over to Aomine. He was already looking dull and dead, and I whined in fear.

"...Nigou... Where's Tetsu..?" Aomine asked weakly, before spitting out more blood.

I couldn't answer, all that could escape was a bark.

I hate doors.

I hate having paws.

If only I could open doors.


End file.
